


Danganronpa: Hero Course

by Lucashrooms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia - Fandom, Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Guns, He just gave me permission to torture him, It's Danganronpa but with BNHA and Seance OCs, Knives, Mental Health Issues, Motives, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux, No Spoilers for either source material, Other, Seance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia, Sharp Objects, Séance by Hiboux, The Blood is Pink, UA is the new Hope's Peak Academy, Ultimates are Quirks, first person POV, no beta we die like men, seance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucashrooms/pseuds/Lucashrooms
Summary: Ah, UA Academy. A school made for those who strive to be heroes. An amazing school  where the best of the best quirk gifted people where scouted to be students, and they would go on to be incredibly successful. If you where chosen, you'd be set for life with opportunities and benefits.At least...that's how it was supposed to be...right?On Hiatus!I do not own Danganronpa, BNHA or the Séance Universe.Nagata Yuuta belongs to my dear friend HibouxKumo Maku and Kazuhiko Kin are my own creations
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Séance Spin-Offs and Fan Works





	1. Whispers of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Few kids gonna die tonight.
> 
> :)
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction contains a few key character spoilers of my friend Hiboux's character, Yuuta Nagata. I STRONGLY reccomend you read Séance before reading this in fear of spoilers. If you're coming in blind, tell him I sent ya! Now, let's get into it, shall we?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540027/chapters/48753911

Ah, UA Academy.

A school made for those who strive to be heroes. An amazing school where the best of the best quirk gifted people where scouted to be students, and they would go on to be incredibly successful. If you where chosen, you'd be set for life with opportunities and benefits. People all around the world spread word about this school, not only did heroes emerge from it, but some of the highest powers in the world! In fact, there are even online message boards dedicated to keeping track on the newest students- the Ultimates- every semester. Not just anyone could become a student, you know? There where only two ways to get into UA Academy. By having an amazing quirk or being 1 of a million quirkless students to be chosen from a country wide drawing. And here I was, standing at the gates.

  
Oh! I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me, please forgive me! Allow me to introduce myself.

  
My name is of no real importance, so you may call me Yuuta Nagata, everyone does! I was picked to be a student in new starting class of UA Academy. My looks might be that of a fairly average high school student, but don't count me out so fast! They don't call me the Ultimate Medium for nothing! I might not be the most threatening silhouette by myself, but i'm just enough to say that i'm your average everyday hero type. I seemed to fit in with the other Ultimates this year, if that article online was to be believed anyways. The Ultimate Spider...The Ultimate Shield...And the returning Ultimate Chimera...UA was really pulling out all the stops this year. 

And now, here I stand, in front of the gates that would change my life forever. A chill ran down my back as I looked up at the front of the giant school. It was brighter then the pictures online could ever hope to show, giving it an almost eerie feeling. But I couldn't lose my nerve before I had even entered the building! There was going to be a meeting for the incoming students at 8 A.M. in the main hall. I glanced at my watch, which read back to be 7:30. Gripping my acceptance letter in my hand firmly, I took a deep breath and stepped forwards towards the rest of my life.

"We can do this." I whispered shakily, as I passed the gates and pushed open the giant wooden doors. They swung open slowly with a soft _creak,_ and I looked quietly into what I could only assume was the dimly lit main hall. "I guess i'm the first one here.." I mumbled, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the light change. In the corner, there sat a lone grandfather clock, which ticked on the time, the only sound within the room besides my breathing. 

7:32 A.M. it read. There was still a good 28 minutes left before the meeting was to begin. I must have wound myself up and got here too early, is all. I hummed to myself and looked around. No one was here, and it didn't seem like there would be anyone for a good while. Maybe I should take a walk around the school, to get used to it and to calm myself down a little? It could help me kill some time, at the very least.

With a short nod of self reassurance, i raised my foot and took my first step into the building.

...At least...that's what it should have been, anyways.

As soon as my foot hit the wooden floors of the building, my head began to throb violently, the room feeling like it began to spin around me. It was like I was stuck inside a melting tornado with no way out. I grabbed for my head, hoping to alleviate some of the pain as it throbbed and ached, but it felt as if I where moving in slow motion. My vision blurred and danced in a tango of swirling figures until it eventually mixed into a void of black. 

The last thing I remember, was the loud **_Thunk!_** of my entire body hitting the floor before I passed out.

_**-** _

"Nngh..." I mumbled as my vision slowly returned to me. "What...just happened?" I croaked out, looking down at the desk where I sat. I was never one to sleep during a class, so what was I doing here? As my vision came back, I looked around what I assumed to be a classroom. This...was not one I had seen before. "Where am I..?"

Slowly, I pushed myself up from the dark wood desk and into a shaky standing position. The walls where a ghastly pink, with creepy hearts, and the carpet an almost vomit shade of green. But the thing that stood out the most to me where the iron-bolted metal plates where one would usually expect windows. I approached them slowly, running my hand over the cold metal that kept out the natural sunlight. Almost as if they where meant to keep people inside. 

"Who would do something like this in a school?" I asked to the empty room around me, before I turned my back to the windows. On the wall holding the black board was a poster that held the Kanji for "Respect", and on the other side was a cork board full of what I presumed to be notes to and from the faculty. _Wash your hands, No Bullying, A simple rundown of the uniform policy, etc etc._ Looking up towards, I caught the lens of a giant surveillance camera, which seemed to be following me around the room. Was someone...watching me?

"Hey! Is someone there??" I called, waving towards it. "I don't know where I am!" No response...that figured. Looking back at the desk I woke up at, I saw what I presumed to be my entrance letter. But it was...different. Someone had scribbled all over it, the writing was nearly illegible, but with enough perseverance, I could make out the simple message it was trying to convey.

_New Kid!_

_The new semester is about to start!_

_Starting today, this school will be your entire world!_

Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? I grabbed the letter and crumbled it up, shooting it into the waste basket by the door. This room also what seemed to be a simple screen, was it for the daily school news? I then caught sight of the clock above the black board to check the time. 8 A.M. had it really only been 28 minutes since I gotten to the school?

"I see...maybe this is how it went..I got so wound up from overthinking that I passed out in the main hall, and somebody carried me here until I woke up?" I thought out loud, looking around the room some more. "Then this must be a UA Classroom." I finished with a nod. But if that's true..that raises even more questions. Who where they? Where was I? Why where there metal plates on the windows? It was almost like being in a makeshift prison. "Well then..I should head to the main hall." I nodded my head and headed for the sliding classroom door. "It's passed the meeting time anyways, the other students should be there. Either that or they sent someone looking for me."

Walking out of the classroom into the hallways was like going from a teenagers nightmare room to an E-boy's filming room. It was dark, quiet and the only lights where a sickly green. Next to the classroom I exited from was a door labeled "1-B", so I must have been inside 1-A. It was strange, lonely...even a bit scary. But I knew I wasn't alone in this school. 

"At any rate, I should head for the main hall...I gotta stop talking to myself." I huffed, taking a step away from the other classroom, and into what looked like a small break spot. And the end of the hallway was a large red door, which I avoided as I passed through the break spot. I could see a door that seemed to lead to an Sewing Room, as suggested by the sewing machine on the front of the door, and a dual door which read "School Store!" Right above it. In any case, these were not my destinations, so I passed right by them. 

As I continued on, I could see another set of dual doors with two giant glass flasks on them, and a sign that simply read "Chemistry Lab" on it. On the opposite wall was a triple set of bathrooms, Male, Female and Other in that order. At the end of this hallway was a set of stairs that was blocked off by a shutter gate. At the opening of the break area was a giant set of open doors, which had an exit sign over it. Quietly, I pushed the doors open more and entered in.

By the time I got to the main hall, it seemed everyone else was already there had been waiting for me, turning to look as I stepped in.

And I'll tell you, I had never felt such fear stepping into a full room before. 


	2. Welcome to Despair High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagata has found the main hall! What will await him inside? find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupupupu! Time to meet the crew!
> 
> Kumo and Kaz belong to me!  
> Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux!
> 
> I do not own Danganronpa, BNHA or The Séance Universe! Thank you!

"Whoa! Another new kid!" 

Those where the words that greeted me as my foot passed the threshold of the doorway. This was the main hall, right? But it was different..for instance there was a giant metal vault door where the entrance way originally sat. A twin pair of surveillance cameras with attached Gatling guns rested right above it, almost threatening for someone to take a chance at opening it. But other then that, the room layout seemed the same, just more metal in texture. 

"Then that means...are you all the rest of the Ultimates?" My words escaped me before I could stop them. In the corner of the room, a pink skinned girl nodded with a giant smile on her face, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

"Yeah! We're all new here too! Today's supposed to be our first day of class!" She cheered. The orange haired girl next to her looked around the room, counting to herself quietly, before she nodded. 

"Alright, so counting you, there are now 15 of us. Seems like a good cut off point." The orange girl nodded before she turned back to look at me. I shivered a bit. I don't know if it was just me, but I could sense some sort of strong aura coming off of each of them..except for the green haired boy closest to the door. He seemed just as confused as the rest of us, obviously, but he seemed a little scared. Was he the quirkless student that won the drawing? There was no time for mindless thinking, I figured and I turned to face the rest of the class, bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry i'm late, Some stuff happened and I sort of...passed out." I started, but a short purple orb-haired boy cut me off with a loud gasp. 

"You too?!" he shouted, and a short girl with multiple arms let out a loud sigh and crossed two of them.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here." she started, before she shook her head and looked back over towards me. "At any rate, before we start a panic, we should address the most obvious problem in the room- we still have yet to introduce ourselves." The girl then began to stride towards me and I had to bite back a gulp as she grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Kumo Maku. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a grin, showing off a rather sharp set of fangs. _**The Ultimate Spider - Kumo Maku.**_

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Yuuta Nagata." I said a bit louder into the room almost as if I where announcing it. _**The Ultimate Medium- Yuuta Nagata.**_

The pink girl from earlier squealed and waved her hand to get attention. "Nice to meet you, everyone! I'm Mina Ashido!" _**The Ultimate Corrosive- Mina Ashido.**_ "I hope we can all get along!" Mina said with a grin, as a blond boy in the corner hummed loudly, walking forwards towards the middle of the room. 

"As if that would be an issue. I am Neito Monoma." The blond boy continued with a rather creepy smile. _**The Ultimate Copycat- Neito Monoma.**_ "I hope to become better acquainted with all of your talents." He snickered, resting his hands upon his hips. The next one to walk forwards was the orange haired girl from before, who gave us all a soft smile to offset Monoma's more creepy vibes. 

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Kendou Itsuka." She said with a small bow, her hair spilling out around her shoulders as she stood back up. _**The Ultimate Boxer - Kendou Itsuka.**_

' _That makes 5 out of 15.._ ' I thought to myself, before looking over to another set of 5 students, One of which was the purple haired boy from earlier, who seemed to be nervously looking around at the Black haired girl next to him. Wait...he wasn't nervous. He was trying to catch a peak up her skirt! "Hey!" I shouted, pointing at the boy. "Don't be a creep!" The girl next to him looked down at him and backed away slowly. 

"Aw man..way to ruin my chances.." The boy pouted, before he let out a sigh and looked up. "Minoru Mineta." was the last thing he said before he headed to the other side of the room. _**The Ultimate ~~Pervert~~**_ _**Jam Maker - Minoru Mineta.**_ I bit back a harsh remark and turned to the black haired girl with a small smile. She returned it and stepped forward, just from her walk I could tell she was very graceful in her movements.

"Thank you for scaring him away for me. I am Momo Yaoyorozu, It's a pleasure to meet you." She tilted her head, her smile widening. _**The Ultimate Creator- Momo Yaoyorozu.** Yaoyorozu..Yaoyorozu...Oh! _I thought, before I looked back at her.

"You're from the house of Yaoyorozu! I remember seeing you a few times between our parents meetings. It's nice to see you again, Momo-san." I said, holding out my hand and shaking her hand. After a bit of small talk with Momo, I turned to see the green haired boy from before watching me with a wary look, and I headed over. He fidgeted a bit, but he held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"M-Midoriya Izuku..You can call me Deku if you want..most people do anyways.." he said quietly, and I blinked. That wasn't a name I could place to the list of Ultimates for this year, was he the quirkless student this year? _**The Ultimate Quirkless Student -**_ **Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.**

"It's nice to meet you, Izuku." I said with a nod. "I look forwards to working with you." The green haired boy smiled weakly and nodded, before he headed over to introduce himself to someone else.

That left 7 people- A silver haired boy who's face was constantly locked in a snarl, a blonde boy with long hair, a man who looked way too old to be a student- was he a teacher?, A taller boy who was staring at a wall- it almost looked like he was trying to merge into it-then there was a blonde bun haired girl with a creepy face who hung off the blonde boys arm, a pink haired girl with eyes like targets, and a tired looking indigo haired boy. Looking over the options, I decided to start with him.

He looked up at me when I approached, looking me over with a single glance and shrugged. "Hitoshi Shinshou." was all he said before he turned and walked away. _Hitoshi..? Hmmm..I don't know his quirk either.._ _**The Ultimate ??? - Hitoshi Shinshou.**_ This boy was going to be an enigma, it seemed. Maybe he didn't want to talk about his ultimate? Did he have one?? Well..no use worrying about it. I turned my gaze to the next person, which was the Silver haired boy who clenched his fists and shouted his name loudly.

**"TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!"** his voice echoed, spooking a few of the unsuspecting people in the room. _**The Ultimate Shield- TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu**_ _ **.**_ Once my ears stopped ringing, I shook his hand firmly- wincing a bit at his tight hold- before I gave him a small bow. The Ultimate Shield was quite the title, and he deserved the respect that came with it. Even if he...was something else entirely then what you would expect.

"Calm down." A gruff voice echoed after him as the older male walked forwards, his hands in his pockets. He was clearly _**not**_ a student here. And he looked just as tired as Shinshou had. "There is no need to yell, your normal speaking voices are loud enough."

" **YES AIZAWA-SENSEI!"** Tetsutetsu shouted again, before he covered his mouth with a sheepish grin. Sensei..he's the teacher here? He didn't really give off that aura, but the title did fit him. _**The Ultimate Teacher- Aizawa Shouta.**_

"Didn't you just HEAR him? Shut the hell up." The blonde boy from before barked, pointing his finger at the silver haired boy with a ticked off face. If he had been annoyed before, he looked pissed now. 

"Yeah!~ Listen to Kazuhiko~ Or he'll pound ya into mush!~" The blonde girl before copied after him, rubbing her cheek on his arm, to which he growled at, pushing her face off of him.

"Get the hell off me, Toga!" He growled louder, stepping away from the girl, who whined and followed after him quickly, saying something about becoming whoever he wanted her to be. **_The Ultimate Deliquient - Kazuhiko Kin and The Ultimate Imposter- Himiko Toga._** That's most of the students..then that makes the male in the corner the Ultimate Chimera? If any context clues where to be trusted anyways. Quietly I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump and yelp, turning to face me with a shocked look. 

"S-Sorry about that!" I said quickly, waving my hands and he nodded shakily. "Are you Amajiki Tamaki?" I asked, and he nodded quietly. He didn't seem much for social interaction, so I was fine to carry it for him. _**The Ultimate Chimera- Tamaki Amajiki.**_ "It's nice to meet you, senpai. " I said with a small polite bow, which he shook his hands too, opening his mouth to speak.

But before he could, he was cut off by the loud sound of schools bells going off. Which lead to the static of the nearby TV switching on and gathering all of our attentions. 

It started as a green screen of static, saying nothing but a soft _brrr..._ as it shook a bit, before a silhouette of some kind became clear and began to speak.

_**"Ahem Ahem! Testing, testing! One two, one two! Mic check!** _

_**This is a test of the school broadcasting system!** _

_**Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Well okay then!"** _

The high pitched voice began, and a chill ran up my back. It was completely out of place, playful and unconcerned about the situation we where in. It was...uncomfortable. Like someone laughing at a funeral or clapping at a child falling off a swing set. Just completely carefree. 

_**“Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now!** _

_**Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience.** _

_**...That's all. I'll be waiting!”** _


	3. The Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all called into the gymnasium for the opening ceremony, but is it what you expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hiboux, who just got through Mondo's trial lmao get owned bb and my friend Adelia who has fallen in love with Komaeda 
> 
> Kumo and Kaz belong to me!  
> Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux!
> 
> I do not own Danganronpa, BNHA or The Séance Universe! Thank you!

When the TV monitor switched off, it took the noisiness of the room with it.

Not a single soul opened their mouth, not even to breathe. It was like we where suddenly put into a space where no noise could exist. Everybody stood staring at the monitor, until the Pink haired girl from before coughed and pointed towards the screen. _Was she always here?_

"What the heck was that just now?" She asked, looking around the room as if she was expecting an answer. A few people shrugged and the blond boy from earlier- Kaz sighed loudly and headed for the door. Toga whined a bit, before she followed quickly after him, shouting something about how she "Never wanted to be apart!" or something like that. Momo followed quickly after, Kendo and the Pink haired girl- Mei I think?- headed out with her.

"Ohh yeah, now I get it! This whole thing was just to get us all pumped for the entrance ceremony!" Mineta said after a bit, his eyes lighting up like stars. "Man, thank god it was all a joke. I'd be totally freaked if this was real!" He then turned to me with a big nod- a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Alright, guess I'll head out too. Wonder what they got planned for us next..." With that he left the room, following a bit too close to Momo and Mei that could be deemed appropriate. 

"W-Wait I'll go too!" Deku cried, following after the shorter boy with Tetsutetsu and Mina following after him. Aizawa gave a sigh and turned and followed after them, mumbling out a soft "I'd better make sure they don't get lost." As more and more people flooded out of the main hall, I stood their frozen, still trying to pick apart that bizarre announcement. And it seems as if I wasn't alone, as a few people were still in the main hall: Kumo, Tamaki, Shinsou and Monoma. I walked over to Kumo, who looked up at me with a nod.

"You're thinking it's strange too, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, it seemed too well timed." She explained, looking around at the group. "Something weird is going on, but I can't put my finger on it." She then turned to me and winked. "But don't worry, Nagata, I'll keep you safe from anyone trying to kill ya!" her joke was supposed to an innocent one, but for some reason it sent a ghostly kill up my spine. Was there something I just wasn't seeing here? The sound of footsteps walking up jolted me back to reality when Shinshou walked up.

"I know how this might seem, but the most we can do is check it out, right?" He said with a small head tilt. _He's right, if we don't press forwards then we won't learn anything._ Taking one last glance at Tamaki and Monoma, I nodded, and made for a swift exit to the hallway.

Outside in the hallway was quiet and empty. _Everyone else must have found the gym then? It wasn't any of the doors I passed, so it must be that door at the end of the hallway._ I turned on my heel and headed towards the end of the entrance way, passing by the Chemistry Lab. Sure enough there was a large, dark stained door, which I pulled open and headed inside. Behind the door was a small trophy room, showing off the schools trophies and achievements, but to me it was just another room to walk through. Heading for another door, I pulled it open and entered the Gym. 

The gym was large with a long, dark wooded stage in the back that held a podium. It was decorated much like a normal school ceremony, a few chairs aligned in a 3x5 set, a stage all set up with equipment and what looked to be a velvet red carpet under our feet. It looked like they pulled out all the stops for this one ceremony, huh? Mineta let out a loud sigh of relief, turning to look at the crow of students who where examining the gymnasium.

"See? Told ya! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff." He said, looking around with a stupid look on his face. For once, it seemed that Mineta was right. A few people nodded and smiled, while some remained skeptical to the boys words. Suddenly the silence in the room was cut when a high pitched, nasally voice broke out.

“Hey there! Howdy! Hello!” The voice sounded, making everyone look towards the stage where it came from. “Everyone’s here, right? Good! Then let’s get things rrrrollin’!!” The voice called. The lights then dimmed, and the stage lights shone upon the empty podium in the middle of it. Out of no where, a drum roll began to sound, and right at the peak of it, a small mono-colored teddy bear jumped up, landing in a sitting position on top the podium's surface. 

"“H-Huh? A teddy bear?” Deku asked, tilting his head.

"“I’m not a teddy bear!" the teddy bear started, sounding a little smug. " I...am...Monokuma! And I am the school’s headmaster!” The bear cheered, catching us all off guard. Monokuma then stood up, placing two of his rounded hands on his tummy. "Nice to meet you all!" His voice was very out of place, and any anxiety that I still had condensed into solid fear. 

"D-Did that Teddy bear just talk?!" Tetsutetsu cried, and Monoma scoffed, shaking his head.

"Oh calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it."

" I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear...I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!" Monokuma shouted, throwing his paws up, to which Tetsutetsu screeched at. Annoyed, Kaz walked forwards, his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"Seriously man, calm the fuck down! It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'." He said, and Monokuma let out a sad puff of air and hopped off of the podium to stand next to the delinquent.

"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..." He started, breaking out into a small set of 'upupupu's. "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!" he then threw up his paws again. " Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't _BEAR_ that!"

Was...Was that a fucking _**pun?**_

"Um, Mr. Monokuma?" I started, pushing forwards to look at the bear up close. "I hate to interrupt your hilarious jokes, but shouldn't we get into the entrance ceremony?" The bear let out another puff before he nodded, going back up and climbing onto the podium.

"Alright, Alright. Everyone stand at attention and bow! And...good morning!" 

"Good Morning!" Deku called back with a bow. 

"You don't gotta say it back.." Aizawa mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, looking up at the bear. Did he know what was going to happen? Monokuma let out a soft 'upupupu' before he straightened up and began his little speech.

"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope..." He paused, as if for dramatic effect. "...you will all live a communal life together **solely within the confines of this school.** Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school."

Why did that sound ominous..?

"Ah, now then...regarding the end date for this communal life..." He started again, placing his hands on his tummy once more.

"There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here **until the day you die**! Such is the school life you've been assigned."

Ah...that's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to get this one out, but hey here we are! But don't worry, I'm trying as hard as I can to get on a decent uploading schedule. 
> 
> What's this about being here until the day they die? Who is this Monokuma? and why the hell did I forget Mei existed?
> 
> Find out next time on Hero Course!
> 
> Remember: Stay positive, make good choices and I'll see ya'll next time, okay? 
> 
> Bye!!~


	4. Shall I Despair thee to a Summer's Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live here forever? What the hell does he mean!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupupupu! It's that time again, babes!
> 
> Kumo and Kaz belong to me!  
> Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux!

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?"

Mina's voice broke the silence of the room as everyone seemed to keep a stare fixed to the plush bear. We all stood still, not even daring to take a breath, before Monokuma rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences."

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Deku shouted, shaken a bit at the thought. The poor guy already basically poured anxiety every time he spoke, so this probably wasn't doing him any favors. 

"Y-Yeah, What do you mean? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?" Momo asked after him, putting a hand on Deku's shoulder as if to calm him, but if anything it made him more jumpy.

" I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure." Monokuma shouted, throwing his hands up. "And for your information, you're completely cut off from the outside world!" He almost sung, putting his paws back on his hips. "So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again! So you might as well just stop thinking about it!"

"W-Wait, those metal sheets on the all the windows..are they supposed to keep us inside?" I asked, tilting my head, to which Monokuma nodded with a smirk on his face.

"The ghost boy speaks! And yes, you're correct! That's exactly what they're there for." He chanted before his face turned menacing. "So No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come." He laughed loudly and cruelly. "So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!" 

_Silence._

"Come on, what the hell is this? I don't care if the fuckin school is behind it all, this is just a really stupid joke." Kaz shouted, glaring harshly at the monochrome bear. "Do you honestly fuckin expect us to believe that shit?" he continued, stomping his foot loudly, making it echo throughout the gymnasium. Monokuma in turn growled and flexed his claws.

" You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you." he huffed, before letting out a loud giggle, covering his muzzle with his paws. " But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor... Well you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth." He explained, gesturing around the room as he did so.

"Well...Of course, there is one way for you to leave the school..."

"R-Really?! What is it!?" Mineta shouted, to which he was promptly punched for by Kaz.

"As headmaster, I've crafted a **special clause** for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the **Graduation Clause**!" The bear began to explain, taking a seat on the podium, and pulling up some sheets of paper with drawings on them. " Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle." He flipped the sheet, showing crudely drawn versions of all of us.

"And if someone were to disrupt that harmony," _Flip,_ the sheet was almost the same, except the drawings had giant frowny faces and one of them was missing. "they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the **Graduation Clause**!" He finished, clapping his hands mockingly.

"What do you mean by disrupt the harmony..?" I asked, walking towards the podium. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to **murder** another."

_And there it is._

"M-Murder?!" Tetsutetsu cried from across the gym.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Mina added, grabbing a tight hold onto her bright pink hair. A few more people joined in their shouting, before Aizawa stopped his foot, gathering all the students attention.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, **how** you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that." Monokuma taunted, and I felt a chill go down my spine. He wasn't joking, this wasn't a game. He truly meant that if we had any hope in escaping that we'd have to kill each other. The thought alone was enough to turn my blood cold.

"Upupupu... I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that **hope** and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of **despair**." He continued with a small 'upupupu'

"Okay, how long are you planning on keeping this up?" Mineta asked finally, making Monokuma turn to him with a small 'hm?' "You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now." The purple boy continued, confusing the bear even more. "Cuz I mean... Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like..." 

"That's enough, Mineta." Aizawa-sensei said finally, pushing past him to stand infront of the robot bear. "Listen up, This has gone way too far. What the hell kinda joke IS this?" He then picked up the bear in his hands. "I don't care if you're a toy or a stuffed animal, but you will not harm my students."

" Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma shouted, waving his hands wildly. 

"Shut up. Now are you gonna let us out of here, or am I gonna have to-" Aizawa was shut off by a loud beeping noise, which seemed to be emitting from the bear. The room was silent, until Kumo shouted.

"Hey, Watch out! Get rid of it!" Aizawa turned to look at her as the beeping only got louder and faster. "Hurry, throw it!" 

Maybe it was the serious tone of voice from the shorter girl, but Aizawa-sensei was quick to turn and chuck the bear into the air. As soon as the bear was at it's peak, it exploded with a loud _**KABOOM!**_

It took a quite a bit to get my ears to stop ringing, but when they did, another Monokuma had appeared from the podium with a huffy "I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" 

"Y-You seriously just tried to kill him!" Kumo shouted, throwing her arms back in anger. 

"Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill him. He did violate one of the school regulations, after all." Monokuma threw back before he turned his hardened glare towards Aizawa sensei. " I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt." I...REALLY didn't want to imagine that scene today. 

"Heey, does that mean there are more of you teddy bears around here..?" Toga asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well... you all just saw what happened, right?" He upupupu'd. "...And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!"

"But that's not even punishment!" Kendo shouted, "That's just wrong!" her voice was filled with courage, but she was quickly shot down by Monokuma's lack of interest. He held up some sort of screen tablet, turning it on with his paw. 

"Now then, lastly... To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you...This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it... The e-Handbook!" He cheered, showing it off like a kid on a playground would a new toy. He then went into a long monologue about the structural support of the tablet and how it was "Indestructible!" or something like that.

" You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated." He said finally with a shrug."Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws." 

"So wait, you brought us all here to MURDER each other and you expect us to follow some stupid laws?!" Mei shouted, reading through the rules on her e-handbook. "Are you a maniac or just stupid!?"

"The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators." Monokuma fired back, before he gave a short bow. "Okay, well...that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!"

And like that he was gone, and we where sat in silence once more. I looked around the room and was shocked at what I saw.

They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts.The hostility in the air was so thick that you could taste it. And that's when it hit me. I realized the true terror hidden within the rules Monokuma had laid it all out on the table the Graduation clause. "To leave you have to kill someone." Those words had planted vicious thoughts deep within each of us. Leaving each of us to become suspicious of everyone else. We were forced to wonder, "Is somebody going to betray us?"

_And that was how my- no OUR- new school life began..._

_UA, the_ _school that was supposed to be a journey full of hope and fresh starts..._

_Was now chocked full of **Despair**_.

\--

_**Prologue** _

_**Welcome to Despair High** _

_**The End** _

\--

_**Surviving Students** _

_**15** _

\--

_**Yuu received the School Pendant present! Hey, look at you go!** _

_**Save?** _

_**> Yes** _

_**No** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're live! I had to spilt this part into two to save my mind before I broke it, haha!
> 
> What will happen next in the mind of Nagata Yuuta?
> 
> Find out next time on Hero Course!
> 
> Remember: Stay positive, make good choices and I'll see ya'll next time, okay?
> 
> Bye!!~


	5. I have Nothing to Despair but my Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore the dorm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Weren't expecting me again so soon, eh? Well Too bad! We're off script, boys! Let's check out what the rest of the school looks like, shall we?
> 
> Kumo and Kaz belong to me!  
> Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux!

Cold and empty.

That’s how I’d describe the air walking out of the gymnasium. It wasn’t quite silent, as a few of my fellow students seemed to be struggling regulating their breathing-Tamaki and Deku, respectively. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and everyone seemed to be cutting eyes at one another. The  **Graduation** clause had added in the newly found paranoia into almost everyone, and It could be seen on their faces. 

_ For someone to leave, they would have to commit murder...surely it couldn’t be that easy?  _ I thought as we walked through the dark hallways, towards the  **“** **_Despair Hotel”_ ** where we would be living in from now on. We were all tired, so the walk wasn’t very exciting, and soon we were all standing inside.

To the right hand wall was an open set of doors that held a sign with a spoon and fork on it, and above it read “Cafeteria.” Across from it was a room that held no door at all, and peering inside was what appeared to be a common room with a pair of leather couches and a few things for entertainment. Next to it was the Laundry Room, if the sign was anything to go off of. 

Down the dark hallway was what appeared to be the dorm rooms, as they were spaced fairly wide. With a loud sigh, I quickly departed from the group and headed down to the doors to look for my room. On each door was a little plaque that had small pixelated drawings of all of us, and under it was our names.  _ Tamaki Amajiki...Neito Monoma...Himiko Toga...Nagata Yuuta...Aizawa Shouta...Oh! Nagata Yuuta!  _ Grasping the handle of my dorm room door, I thrusted it open to see the state of my new living quarters.

  
  


It wasn’t as horrible as the rest of the school seemed to be, which was a blessing. The walls were painted a nice periwinkle, and the set up was simple. A queen sized bed with soft blue sheets was positioned in the middle of the back wall, next to it was a white dresser with a few scattered unopened self care products on it, which I quickly identified as my own. On the far right wall was an office desk with an empty notepad and a box of pencils. My book bag sat neatly in the rolling chair in front of it. There was a small, white couch facing what appeared to be a bookshelf full of books and small knick knacks like a lint roller. There was also the key to the room, which I quickly scooped up and put into my hoodie pocket. Next to it was a monitor much like the one in the classroom and a security camera in the corner. 

The last thing I noticed was another attached door, which I quickly stepped through. Inside was a generous sized bathroom with a walk in shower, a clean looking toilet and a sink and mirror combo. The sink had a few products, but I just ignored them for now. There seemed to also be a monitor in here, but luckily there wasn’t a camera, at least not that I could see. Other than the monitor, it was a fairly above average bathroom. There was also a notice on the bathroom door saying that the water was turned off at nighttime, so that’s good to know. 

Walking back to the bedroom, I made my way over to my bag and pulled it open, beginning to unpack. The first thing I pulled out was my sleeping mask, tossing it down onto my pillow.  _ Can’t sleep without that.. _ Next was my Rolex collection.  _ They’re safer with me than Yuuri. She’d just throw them out. _ I snickered to myself, setting them in one of the dresser drawers so they wouldn’t collect dust. I then emptied my clothes into another one, and pulled out the final object in my bag. It was a framed group picture of me and my friends. 

_ Katsuki….Denki....Eijirou.....Hanta....I hope you’re safe..  _ I thought sadly, putting the picture on my bedside table with a sigh. I placed my hands on my legs and jumped when I felt something in my side pocket.  _ That’s right..the E-Handbook…  _ With a sigh, I pulled out the tablet and switched it on. On the lock screen it read my name back to me, and opened into a menu.

“I’d better read over the rules first, shouldn’t I?” I said to myself, pressing the rules tab. It faded out before opening to what appeared to be a slideshow of rules.

**_Rule 1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._ **

_ What a waste of a rule if we can’t even leave… _ I thought bitterly, before flipping to the next page.

**_Rule 2."Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._ **

_ That’s fairly reasonable, I suppose... _

**_Rule 3.Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._ **

_ Oh, I HARDLY doubt that that will be an issue.  _

  
  


**_Rule 4.With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion._ **

_ Minimal restrictions...does he mean the shutters on the stairs?? _

**_Rule 5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._ **

_ Aizawa Sensei got very lucky today..I hope he’s okay. _

**_Rule 6.Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._ **

  
  


**_Rule 7. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary._ **

  
  


“All of these seem to be perfectly reasonable…” I mumbled out loud, swiping through them again, before something caught my eye. “Wait..what does he mean unless they are discovered..?” I scoffed. “Figures it wouldn’t be that easy. So they have to commit the murder without any of us figuring out it was them, huh?” Quietly, I exited out of the rules menu and looked through the others. There was a  **Map,** something unlisted called  **Truth Bullets** ,  **Presents** , a list of students under the  **Report Card** ,  **Rules** , and finally what seemed to be  **System Settings** .

I tossed the e-handbook onto my side table and threw myself back onto my bed with a heavy sigh. My mind was going 90 to nothing, and I had to talk to somebody. I sat up and closed my eyes, reaching out for anyone to hear me, and soon enough, my prayers were answered.

“It took you long enough, Yuuta.” I almost cried when I heard the familiar tone of voice. 

**_“Isobe.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! IT'S DAD TIME!


	6. Despairagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short talk with Isobe and a run in with a familiar face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-Oh! Welcome back to I'm going to cry!
> 
> This is the first time I've written Isobe, and just my visual interpatition of what he looks like based on context clues in the parent story!
> 
> Nagata and Isobe belong to Hiboux  
> Kumo and Kaz belong to me

The sight of the pale skinned male sitting on the edge of the bed was a pleasant one. 

The male had a soft smile on his face, framed by his long, dark locks. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, in his hands a cup of what you assumed to be tea. Quietly, he brought the cup to his lips and took a short sip, before setting it down on the bed.

  
“It took you long enough, Yuuta.” He said again, reaching up and resting his head upon his propped hand. He seemed to be fairly calm, given the situation, but I would take what I could get.

“Thank goodness it’s you, Isobe.” I sighed in relief, brushing back my hair as I scooted closer to the ghostly man, who chuckled lightly. 

“You expected maybe Gen?” He teased reaching up and setting a hand atop my head, at least as much as he could. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad...feeling pretty bad, pop.” I said honestly, covering my face with my hands, feeling the cool metal of my rings against my warm cheeks.. “Does anyone know what happened?” I asked, looking up at Isobe. He shook his head, making his long hair swish with the movement.

“I’m afraid not. Chikae, Haruta and I are trying to piece together what happened.” 

“What about Gen..?” I asked, and the man winced.

“We’re...not sure. We haven’t seen him for a while. We think he may be looking for a way out of the school. Chikae is keeping an eye on the other students, and Haruta is trying her best to help everyone remain calm about the situation.” He explained, placing his hands on his lap politely. 

“That’s..” I started, but I didn’t have the energy to finish the thought. Even though I had only woken up maybe an hour ago, I felt like I was exhausted. Like I was drained of everything as soon as I had crossed the bedroom threshold. 

“Would you like to rest?” Isobe asked, tilting his head and picking up his nearly forgotten tea cup. “You look tired. More than usual.”

“Maybe I’ll take a short nap..” I started, and the ghost male nodded and stood, the teacup in his hand seemingly fading into the ether.

“I’ll stay with you if you do not feel safe.” He said with a giant smile.”Your door is locked, correct?” I nodded, and he hummed, taking a seat on my desk chair. “Then I will stay nearby and make sure nothing happens. Rest well, Yuuta.” I gave him a matching smile and reached over for my sleeping mask, putting it on and laying back onto the bed. I’ll give Monokuma that, he did make a fairly comfortable bed, and I was out within minutes.

\--

When I awoke, I was drenched in a cold sweat, ripping off the sleep mask and looking around. 

Of course, it wasn’t all a dream like I had hoped. I was still inside the school, and the e-handbook sat on my bedside table, almost as if it were taunting me for hoping for freedom. I grabbed it, and put it into my pocket so I couldn’t see it anymore. Isobe was gone, and I was alone in the school once more. As I sat here in isolation, the more I began to spiral into a panic.

I stood up shakily and headed for the door, unlocking it and pulling it open running out. Only to run headfirst into a figure that was standing there, pushing it down by accident with a loud “Oof!”

Oh, I’m sorry!” I cried, slowly coming back to my senses, my eyes coming out of their fog to see the smaller girl on the ground below me. “O-Oh! Kumo, i’m sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it, you okay?” She said, reaching one of her hands up and rubbing at where our heads collided. “You seem a little jumpy.” She slowly stood, making the height difference a little less awkward. 

“I’ll be okay.” I waved her off, and before she could say anything about it, I changed the subject. “By the way...what are you doing here?” I tilted my head and she sighed, dropping the previous conversation.

“I came to get you! I was hoping you could come to the common room with me.” She said honestly, putting two hands on her hips. “After you decided to take a nap, We decided it would be more effective if we split up to investigate the school. So we agreed to get together later on and talk about what we'd each found out about our new living situation.” She explained, pointing down the hallway to the common room I had passed by without a second thought.

“Does that mean it’s almost time to meet up?” I asked with a curious tilt of my head. “If so, i’ll come with you.” 

The spider girl gave a toothy grin and grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me down the hallway. 

  
“ **_Good! Let’s go on then!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! 
> 
> Hey, before I let cha go, there's something we gotta settle!
> 
> I need your help! The next update of Hero course is going to have a free time event, and I need to figure out who Nagata is going to hang out with! So I made this here strawpoll and this ends tomorrow at 5pm central time! 
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/19924335/r
> 
> See ya later, guys!  
> Remember to make smart decisions, stay healthy and happy!


	7. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't keep sleeping forever..I gotta make sure everyone is okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM WHAT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF HERO COURSE?
> 
> Haha kill me...
> 
> Yes don't worry babes i'm still alive and kicking! I didn't quite hit the free time marker on this one, but don't fear my lovelies it's coming up soon!
> 
> Time to wake up and face the music, eh?
> 
> Nagata Yuuta belongs to Hiboux  
> Kumo Maku and Kazuhiko Kin belong to me!

The walk was short, as one would expect when you’re being dragged by a multi-armed girl.

But eventually, we both reached the common room. It was empty, as no one else had arrived yet. Now that I could see the room properly, it was fairly cozy. It had two rich, leather brown couches arranged in an L shaped formation each holding a pair of decorative pillows.In front of it was a small coffee table with a remote control and a set of coasters. Parallel to one of the couches was a large plasma screen television with a variety set of game consoles and controllers, that all seemed to be in decent condition. 

Behind the couches was a small tea table with a magazine rack, next to which was a bookshelf full of board games and a few beginners sets of cards. The last notable thing was a dart board against the back hand wall, full of darts. There was also a large analog clock, and a surveillance camera. It was almost like a man cave paradise, and reminded me of a few of the houses back at the manor. Just the thought of the manor stung my heart, but I suppose there was no time for it now. I looked back over at the spider girl, who had promptly thrown herself onto one of the couches with a loud ‘Hup!’

“It seems that they’ve really tried to make it homey.” Kumo started with a small huff. “At least that means we won’t be bored for a good while..” Her eyes peered around the room, and then slowly made their way back to me. She patted the cushion next to her, and I took a seat as she leaned back into the arm rest. Slowly my gaze reached the clock as I took in the time. 

“7 o'clock? Already?” I asked, my eyes widening and the spider girl nodded.

“You were in your room for quite a while.” 

_ I see..My nap must have taken much longer then I had originally thought…  _ I thought to myself, before the sound of footsteps caught my attention. The first person to walk into the room was Izuku, who seemed to be a little shaken up. Behind him were Aizawa-Sensei and Momo, who sported calmer complexions.

“Welcome back.” I called over, giving the group a small wave. Momo gave me a smile and a nod, while Izuku jumped and coughed out a greeting. Aizawa-Sensei seemed to be lost in thought over something, so nothing came from the older man. Slowly, the room began to fill with the students, until only one person was missing. Kazuhiko.

“Has anyone seen him?” Momo spoke up, and was only answered by silence. “I’ll take that as a no..” She sighed, before she turned to look over at Himiko. “Weren’t you with him, Toga?”

The blonde haired girl nodded, a large smile on her face.”He told me to drop dead!~” 

The silence that followed was tense, but expected. 

“Sh-Shouldn’t someone go find him..?” Izuku brought up, scratching his arm nervously. 

No one spoke up, and he sighed once more. “A-Anyone?..P-Please…?”

The sound of footsteps coming closer broke the silence as the man in question walked in, a firm glare strong on his face. “I’m here.” A collective sigh of relief left a few of the students as he crossed the common room threshold.

“What took you so long, Kazuhiko?” Momo asked, putting her hands on her hips, but Kazuhiko ignored her, walking past and taking a seat on the far side of the couch, crossing his legs as he sat.

“Right...Well then, what did you all find?” I asked, sitting up straight and looking around the room. Mina raised her hand, pulling Kendo over as she did so. 

“We found a sewing room! It looked to have quite a bit of DIY type items!” She cheered, and Kendo nodded, crossing her arms.

“The windows were bolted in there too..and there were a lot of sharp looking objects..” 

The next to raise their hand was Mei, who pointed over at Tamaki, who looked away sheepishly. The pinkette groaned and spoke up instead.

“We found the science lab! But it was mostly chemistry equipment- a large cabinet full of substances and potential poisons!” She explained, making a square in the air as if trying to draw a diagram. “From what I could see, they didn’t have any equipment that I could use to get out of here! But I did spy a lot of dangerous equipment.” Tamaki nodded, agreeing with her statements.

“A chemistry lab on the first floor? Hmm…” I hummed, before a hand going up caught my eye. This time it was Neito, who had a smirk on his face.

“I found-”

‘We found.” Hitoshi cut him off, sending the blond a side glare, to which he sighed at.

“Fine fine, WE found what looks to be a warehouse. Along the back hand wall of the dorm rooms! It had quite a lot of items that one would need for day to day life.” He hummed,resting his cheek on his fist, his smirk never leaving his face. “Plus, Shinshou found the laundry room~”

“Oh! We found that too!” Momo said with a smile, before it quickly dissolved. “But...it didn’t seem to have any ways out…”

“Well we found the nurses office.” Minoru spoke up, pointing over a Tetsutetsu. “Unfortunately there was no hottie in a nurses outfit…Man it sucks here!” The purple boy whined, resting his head on the coffee table, and the sound of a loud scoff followed.

“Can you go five minutes without being disgusting?” Kaz spat, turning his glare over at the boy harshly. “Honestly, if any of us would want to murder you’re just making yourself a bigger target.”

“Kazuhiko! Don’t say that!” Kendo shouted and the blond’s gaze shot over at her. “No one is going to become a murderer!”

“Oh come off your high horse Itsuka. You mean to tell me in a group of commoners such as yourselves stuck in a situation like this you WOULDN’T turn to the option to leave?” He growled back. “Either you’re naive or flat out stupid.”

“Kazuhiko. That’s enough.” Aizawa said finally, and the blond went quiet, before he huffed and leaned back with his arms crossed, pouting like a child.

“Well that’s everything we’ve found, right?” I asked after a bit of silence and was met by a bunch of nods. “Well..That’s not a lot to work with..”

  
  


**_DING DONG BING BONG_ **

The loud sound of bells ringing was jarring, and the TV in front of all of us switched on. After a bit of static it transformed into a video of Monokuma sitting in a chair, what seemed to be a glass of wine in his hand as he leaned on his other paw for support.

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time.” He began, the smirk never leaving his face. “Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.” 

The room was silent as we watched him take a sip of his drink (did robots need to drink..?) and turn back to the camera.

**“Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a month, my darlings, I got kinda hooked on Animal Crossing and my new DND Session! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten Hero Course!!
> 
> It's night time already? But we just woke up! What will happen next time??
> 
> Remember to stay safe, drink water and make good choices!~


End file.
